1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a call toll processing method and a call toll processing apparatus, and relates particularly to a call toll processing method and a call toll processing apparatus designed taking into consideration distances to subscribers and subscriber's exchanges and distances to trunk exchanges and subordinate exchanges as the object of tolls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, call tolls are computed on the basis of location data extracted from transmitted dialing data, the duration from answer to disconnect, the call origination time period and the disconnect time period, and the like, but the distance from the originating subscriber (calling party) to the originating exchange and the distance from the terminating subscriber (called party) to the terminating exchange is not taken into consideration.
The same holds true in cases where trunk exchanges are present between the originating exchange and the terminating exchange.
Thus, for example, even if a high-cost circuit is installed between the originating subscriber and the originating exchange, special expense tolls cannot be made, which constitutes a kind of inequality. This drawback is particularly pronounced when distances between the originating subscriber and the originating exchange are great and distances between the terminating subscriber and the terminating exchange are great.
The toll control method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 5-41752 (Toll Control Method for Call Toll Area Number in Toll Exchange Offices) shown in FIG. 16, which takes into consideration distances between originating subscribers and terminating exchanges, will be discussed from this standpoint.
However, the conventional toll control method mentioned above cannot deal with cases in which a high-cost circuit has been installed between the terminating exchange and the partner subscriber, so certain inequalities remain.